gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd/Second Sign-'' known in Japan as ''FEAST Senki -2nd sign-'' (FEAST戦記 -2nd sign- (Sekkondo Sain) FEAST Battlefield Stories: Second Sign.) is a spin-off and the sequel of the popular The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!. Will be have an almost simultaneous Arcade-Console Release in 2017. Published by In-Verse and Orange Soft in Japan through the System 202: Endymion. It also will be ported to PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, PlayStation Vita, New Nintendo 3DS, Zeo and GigaCom. A PC version is planned and set to be released simultaneously with the Japanese Dubbed Release. In Japan the Console version will be referred as: "FEAST Senki: -2nd sign- Mighty" which is in fact, an updated title like how Final Edition ''was. This is the ninth (seventh if the Arcana Warriors sub-series if doesn't count, sixth without White Void) final installment of the non-canon sub-series and all entries as a whole. This is the second game since ''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song ''that has an M rating, albeit originally rated T before the rating upgrade for controversy about violent scenes. The main themes of this game are: Alternate Time, Retribution, Renaissance, and Revelations. They confirmed a third version to be released in early 2018, and coming as patch to all the ''Mighty ''versions, called: ''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign- Revolution. And is the final Wii U game of In-Verse alongside ''The Legend of Vanessa: Wind of the Night''. Development Pauly-kun stated that this project started because of the cliffhanger of the previous game, it was because the team wanted to introduce Story Mode DLC, however, it was scrapped because it would cost too much for a spin-off. However, the sequel Idea is intended to be shorter, less interesting than the first, but completing that team most desired: Anthem's appearance. The chanting is back from Fight it Out! ''"''Act (up to 6, then the seventh is Climax and eighth is Final). Scene (up to six, then the seventh, fifth, third or just one is Final), Fight it Out!" with the difference that now, instead of "Limit Surpassed!" and the twelve bell chimes, instead says "Time's up." with a big bell chime. And the game isn't an update, but "A sequel of a sequel of many sequels", because of the notable differences. Pauly-kun admitted that Novel franchise would be a better idea or even a comic book series. Valeria Lindbergh-Lane from VSRFX ''was included at Pauly-kun's petition, since there's almost no physical fighters. Emily Fontaine from ''The Adventures of Vanessa ''came to here to commemorate her series 10th anniversary. A third Guest confirmed for Halloween, Vladimir "Vlad" Arcos from the ''Dark Masters of the Night series, also confirmed Alto, a new DLC character, and another returning character from the series Letizia Fen Ling was confirmed. A message after the ending the Arcade Mode and Story Mode will say the following - "Thank you for all those years of support to The FEAST Saga series, we love you fans a lot, and keep on rocking! -Greetings from In-Verse Team Feast." There was a poll with a new playable character chosen by the public, it was cancelled due to time constraints. The First trailer was to be released in September 16, however, due to the earthquake in Illapel, Chile delayed the screenings to September 20, instead showing a prepared scene of the Opening made personally by Pauly-kun released in September 17 referred as "Teaser -2", it was also written in the site Deviantart, which can be seen here. A trailer is available at September 20, featuring all new mechanics, characters and story mode glimpses which can be seen here. Leon Mercury, a new character was confirmed in December 4, another returning character from the first Fight it Out, Freed Lenoir was also confirmed, ten days after, the 51st character, Kiyo Kamiya from Crisis Moon, Orange Soft's most popular Fighting Game was confirmed, and the developers declared roster is complete and the game is on 85-90%. At the release, they confirmed a 52nd character and assist, they were Alison Evans from Dream Revolution Saga and Rain, Leon's band manager. The first was confirmed thanks to early leaks, Death Slayer from Devil's Eye ''is a NPC character. There are also two post-launch DLC characters aside of Leon and Alto, these are top secret until March 16, in which they revealed Beltran Camus and Jam Winchester. Trailer List *Debut Trailer: The debut trailer which included the first newcomers and part of the roster. *Second Trailer: Second bunch of characters confirmed, plus some more newcomers. *Caesar, Maya, Andromeda and Perseus Trailer: Four different trailers confirming these characters. *Preview Video 1: Confirmation of more returning characters, plus Zeta Trailer. *Preview Video 2: Story Mode scenarios and Gameplay Trailer with the Super Aura, Gameplay Styles, Assist Characters and Mecha. *Console Trailer: Confirmation of the Console Version. *Claudius, Bell, Vela, and Tusk Trailer: Four different trailers confirming these characters. *Valeria Trailer: Confirmation of the Character Valeria. *Preview Video 3: Confirmation of the Console Characters, plus animated Story Sequences. *Rhyme Trailer: Boss Trailer. *Emily/Geminia Trailer: Confirmation of Characters Emily and Geminia. *Color Editor Trailer: The color editor trailer. *Alto Trailer: Alto DLC Trailer. *Vlad/Letizia/Freed Trailer: Confirmation of the Characters Vlad, Letizia and Freed. *Leon Trailer: Leon DLC Trailer. *Preview Video Final: The final of Story Mode and Kiyo's Trailer. *Opening Movie -Arcade-. *Opening Movie -Console-. *Accolades Trailer/Alison Trailer. Themes The themes of the game is "Dark side of the human race", "The end of the World", "Man vs. God", and continues the trend of the Dark side of the entertainment industry. The Original Set of the Story mode is a big social criticism. Pauly-kun portrays the people of the main setting, not involved with the conflict as ignorant, angsty, evil, ambitious, and selfish, not only this extends to the main Country, but also the entire world not involved with the war, not even kids are safe, however, this happens because how they became after the events of the First Fight it Out game, because they were easily corrupted by their own, and thus, Anthem started the plan to destroy the earth. Magic vs. Technology also plays a big role in the game like the fist Original set, in a massive, bigger scale. Also, like the other games of the franchise, this is a gray vs black fight. This game also touches in a smaller scale the theme of bullying, which androids are affected as such by the humans. The ending will affect the entire world as it changes its cycle. Gameplay Basically the same as the previous Arcade installment, ''Final Edition. However, it'll add the console versions controls, and capable to transfer the player's gamer card with the results to each console. A new addition to the game is done of the way of a "Super Aura" (Provisional name), that you can activate during certain seconds, if you are at the limit of your life bar, the Aura lasts longer; The Supers in said form are stronger and the Fantastic Attacks have the same effect. Unlike the first game, this time features an Assist mechanic that can be used the times as is listed, also the team mechanic is back, with the trio plus the assist working. The Mecha battles will be faster due to the reduced size of the roster. Also In-Verse announced that the roster will be smaller due to testing the new models resembling those from Dragon Ball: XenoVerse and camera styles are more Dynamic, the game will have newcomers. The Roster will Feature 30+ Playable characters and 50+ assists for the Arcade version, were as the Consumer version has 40+ Playable characters. The biggest in the series history. Controls List Can be used with many possible controls. Arcade *Arcade Stick PS4 *Dualshock 4 *Arcade Stick XONE *Xbox One Controller *Elite Controller *Arcade Stick Wii U *Wii U Gamepad *Wii Remote *Nunchuck + Wii Remote *Classic Controller (Both Wii and Wii U/Pro) *Gamecube Controller *New/Nintendo 3DS *Arcade Stick PSV *Playstation TV N3DS *Connect to Wii U Zeo *Zeo Controller *Arcade Stick GigaCom *GigaCom Controller *Arcade Stick List of Changes from Fight it Out! Final Edition *The multiple control Style return, but as simplified modes. *The different bars depending of the control style are now limited to the Five levels. *Shield duration are the same in all styles. *Different design of characters and the models. *Arcade Mode is Episode Mode. (AC only) *Versus is Sparring match. (AC only) *Training lasts depending on the credits. (AC only) *Character Roster *Follows the Original Set of Final Edition, featuring the Arc of Mystery of Galia Kingdom ''and both stories from ''Arcana Warriors. *Non-standard final boss for the non-human characters. *Style of time, life bar, power bar and different aesthetics. *New Assist mechanic. (More than 50 in the AC ver. and More than 100 in the CS ver.) *Super Aura is introduced. *There will be a crowd in the tutorials, with Nick and Fernanda taking the lead as the "Masters of Ceremonies" *Different style on character select. *The alternate colors are 7, with the other 3 being unlockable. And Special made costumes are DLC. *When Super Aura is activated, especially when the player in question has short life bar, is immune to attacks and can break shields with a single attack. *If the player ends in a tie, a button mini game will be the one who decides, when one of the two bars is full, that player won. *Rebalance according to fan demand and players from all the world. *The portable versions are less sprite based, Stage still static and Story mode still the same portrait based. *Many characters will have new movesets and attires. *Graphical overhaul, with 3D/2D models. *Extended Tutorial. *Trials with new moves, but for the the older characters (or just the ones with the old moveset intact), they're just combinations or combo sets. In the Mighty ''update *Every console addition is here. Plus the guest ones. *Every boss and DLC characters are nerfed unbanned and can be used in competitive matches. *Nerfs and buffs. *New Songs for the new characters and rivalry. In the ''Revolution ''update *New design for the HUD and the bars. (Instead of Gray, now its Gold) *Nerfs and buffs. *New Songs of the new characters and rivalry, vocal songs and event songs can be used. *Assist limit extended for 15 seconds per use and uses half of a bar, counting as an EX attack. *New costumes as in Story Mode shows, they can be changed with the Select button in the console versions. Story After that desperate battle, the team catch a break of these calamities until shortly after, as Phase 9 starts and Anthem waiting for its awakening, the heroes and some of the bad guys must avoid Anthem, the god of creation's evil side awakening at any costs, and to avoid normal people being involved in this, a tournament secretly sponsored by Cadenza, Joker and the Castle family. As Maxima Firestone predicted that neither the Black Blood, nor the Ragnarök can save the world. Team FEAST associates with the Arcana Warriors, The Anthem trio and some others trying to avoid the possible result of the catastrophe that would end in world ruin ending. Instead of the Canon Series Setting Luxendria, ''Fight it Out! Setting Nameless and Music Road's Cira. The game will be set in the super modern Countries of Schiel, Farheim, Gallia Kingdom, the Purgatory and the Otherworld. The story also covers the events of the two Arcana Warriors games, albeit Howling Soul will be more relevant than the first, which was told in the first Fight it Out! Video game. It is set in the alternate year 2017, in which events happen at different "rhythm", connecting many timelines in a new single one. Story Mode Format Arcade Mode (Exclusive to Arcade Version from Vanilla and Mighty) Mighty Since Part 5. #Start of the Chaos - Opening #The Judgement Day #End of the World #Code Name: Ragnarok #Godhood - Ending Gallia Kingdom's Mysteries #Trickster #Prince Orion's introduction #Andromeda the Dancer #Zelda's strategy #Deus Ex Machina's return #Perseus, ruler of the Kingdom #Vela, the mysterious girl. #The Overdrive #Bad Programming #Defeat of the Machine Original Set II/Final #Beginning of the End #Ragnarök fails #Will be Brawl #The past, the present and the future. #Fighting your friendenemy. #Dark Side #The Tournament Begins #The God Hand #Hiring the random guy. #Let's dance boys and girls. #Harbinger #The Legend of Anthem, Part 1 #The Legend of Anthem, Part 2 #The White Void's change #Against the traitor #Zombie apocalypse. #Final Fight #Transformation #Do you want to be a god? #End of Eternity Arcana Warriors (Side) #Story 1 - Genesis POV. #Story 2 - Joker POV. #Story 3 - War of Arcana. #Story 4 - Howling Soul 1 - Mondo POV. #Story 5 - Howling Soul 2 - Maya POV. #Story 6 - Howling Soul Final War. #Special Story - Arcana's Legacy. What if?/Gag reels #Big Brother parody. (All the dudes are participating for the big prize. The real winner is nobody.) #Crazy Mech Girl Fighting. -Maxima vs. Cadenza vs. Mildred vs. Genesis vs. Every girl- #Alternate Blake X Sienna ship based in a stupid drama adult doujinshi. #Alto's Adventures con Insanity (DLC) #Shameless Crossdressing Battle (DLC) #Rhyme sucks at math like me. (DLC) Characters Original Characters Playable *'''Zeta Sextus/Cassius: Cassius is a masked leader and Number six of a organization known as The Number Soldiers, her personality is very cold and ruthless towards almost everyone, even her juniors, she uses an axe for fighting and has lightning based attacks. Her duty is avoiding Anthem's awakening at many costs. She apparently is connected with Caesar's past, the name Cassius is also a fake stage name, as her real name is actually unknown. She has a "ζ" in her mask's forehead. She's the sub-boss of the Arcade Version for most of the Act 1 characters, but later reveals that she's Claudia. *'Dr. Geoffrey Bell': A mysterious man with a scarred face and Former member of the Firestone laboratories and now is an amoral mad scientist, his personality hides a dark wish, he actually wants to succeed in Maxima Firestone's failed plan with honoring her persona, he has a smiling face in public and is seen with a cigar very often. He has bicolored green and purple eyes and long white hair, dresses like a cowboy and has guns. Appears in the Consumer Version. *'Claudius': The only survivor of the Sages, he became an ally of the three servants of Anthem and not just for convenience, he doesn't uses the mask anymore as he formerly used it in the previous game, he uses martial arts and is short ranged in terms of attacks. His personality is hot headed, but has serious moments. He has red hair and Purple eyes. He's one of the few that can paralyze Zeta's magic powers. He appears in the Consumer Version. *'Rhyme': A mysterious character who adores playing a lot with its opponents, it has an eyepatch, is very taller than many of the others and its personality is very childish. It states that it and Sienna are one of the same. Behaves like a little girl then a older woman, making its personality more complex. Many interpretations make Rhyme as Sienna's darker counterpart like Geminia in the canon games or an Ballerina alternate or just a parallel existence, later is confirmed that it is Anthem's humanoid form. The Final Boss of the Arcade Mode. *'Alto a.k.a. Polaris Raiden': A mysterious bounty hunter who looks like a gentleman, betrayer of the Number Soldiers. He's not very known aside of a few bounty hunting showdowns. He has dark blue hair and his eyes are more lighter than the others, this could mean that he can use magic too, however, his magic is like Cadenza's and not the Sages or Anthem's magic types. He has an Akatana and has a strange code of honor even by the series standards. He's a DLC in the Consumer versions and is a starter in Mighty. *'Shin Geminia (Shio in Japan)': The ninth and final phase of the clone, she now has a bandanna instead of the masked girl of the previous Original Arc. However, she talks and is more fond of playing video games, helping others rather than the cold hearted warrior that she was in the First eight previous Phases, she can see spirits too, like Sienna, she loves bikes and family. Even tries to make friends with everyone, she's created by Dr. Arc, but apparently has Irene's memories too to her bonding with Edwina. Her Style involves in copying attacks from other characters, unlike her original self. She's a free DLC in the Consumer versions and is a starter in Mighty. *'Leon Mercury': A mysterious and stoic twenty-five year old rock star, his intentions are absolutely unknown to the moment, he has an air of superiority, to the point that even Zeta Sextus stand before him for a yet-to-be disclosed reason seen over the story, his motif is 90's Rock styles and songs. His fighting style is a fast rushdown, with a meter named: "Mind-O-Meter", whose three levels are different ranges, He's connected and related to the late Ron Sampson. His name is just an Stage Name. He's a DLC in the Consumer versions and a starter in Mighty. *'Beltran Camus': He's Rhyme's number two subordinate and the highest subordinate of the army at normal means. He has quite long fingernails due to the fact that he's an altered human. He blames the science for what they have done with his life and now he can't die, but has poison blood inside his body. A Bounty Hunter at higher levels than Alto. His personality is well mannered, albeit his voice is very emotionless, but obsesses over things if he fails. He's a DLC in Mighty ''and a starter in ''Revolution. *'Jam Winchester': A woman member of the Guardians, she holds a sword and a Winchester gun as her surname suggests, and has being in battles in her entire life. She used to be a maid under the name of Johanna Marlowe to infiltrate at petition of the Guardians of the United Nations, she became Sienna's driver in the Formula 1 race, she's 34-years old. She has a hime cut. She's a DLC in Mighty ''and a starter in ''Revolution. Guests All but Valeria debut in the Mighty Update, and Alison in Revolution. They may or may not appear in Story Mode. *'Valeria': Valeria Lane is a young woman who fought her entire life, she comes to the Farheim city to fight the strongest in the the battlefield and for her thirst thanks to the VSRFX Project. She is one of the tallest female characters in the game. Her style is based entirely ''in many kinds of offensive Martial Arts. Guest from ''VSRFX. *'Emily': Emily Fontaine, current Kaiser of the Fontaine Family and a powerful sorceress who is investigating the ultimate power of the Creator at the petition of the United Nations of Guardians. Her style is based on her Super Battle moveset, which includes projectiles and close combat combined with zoning tactics. Guest from The Adventures of Vanessa. *'Vlad': Vladimir "Vlad" Arcos is the first son of the Arcos siblings, and the only boy among his two younger sisters. He has an arrogant personality, but if someone's close with him he shows a quite kind personality. His attacks are basically his Vampire attacks, he has a rush attack, an anti-air and a projectile. Guest from Dark Masters of the Night. *'Kiyo': Kiyo Kamiya is a high school student who possesses special eyes, known as the Eyes of Future Death, that grants him the ability to see the deaths of people he comes in contact with. He is constantly pessimistic and rude, and usually shuts himself from the world, but has a strong sense of justice and deeply cares about the people he had befriended. His playstyle centers around a modified "shotoclone" style which includes an array of moves such as projectiles and uppercuts alongside overhead slashes and forward ramming attacks. Guest from Crisis Moon. *'Alison': Alison Evans, her alias is "Carnage the Thirteenth. She is a Bounty Hunter, and leader of the Duodecim Cult, she's known as a trickster, as a "troll" by her enemies, however, she's also personable with her allies and friends as well as her deceased parents, she's also Alexa and Dynamo's distant cousin and Angel and Eddie's half sister. Her fighting skills are based on acrobatics and dancing, basically using her kicks, but also her demon-like claws. Guest from Dream Revolution Saga. NPC *'Anthem': Full name - Anthem, the god of creation/creation's herald. Its true form is a golden mech with feathered rainbow wings. Anthem wants nothing but to fight. If it is merged with Snow the Ballerina or Phase 9, the end will appear. It has three servants: Cadenza, Reed and Melody, however. Its true intentions are awakening the "hidden power" inside of Sienna Travers due to the nature of her family's ancestry. But there are rumors that there are two Anthem, the good and the evil and has generally many times the power of the protagonists. The True final boss of the game/Unplayable. *'Brutus/Mu Duodecimus': Cassius'/Zeta Sextus' best friend and alumni. He's a strict man whose intentions are just following Zeta's orders in a more tactical manner, albeit he's forced by his superiors to eliminate the Three servants of Anthem. But he's too "weak" for do the job, He however has a mysterious secret that only Claudius and Zeta know. His mask has a "μ" on the forehead. *'Edwina Castle': She's a young girl and a fan of the Black Strings Band, she likes to help her family a lot, especially her twin sister Irene before her sudden passing in the last game at the hands of the DIVA and the Feast Comet Clones when trying to save Genesis. She still holds high regard for her. However, she stated that she won't give up and try to do her best as well. *'Dr. Rupert Ark/Arc': He's a doctor that has investigated the "Black Blood" experiments since day one, he might like destruction and being mad. But is more than fitting in the Antihero category instead. He's Shin Geminia's creator, he's younger than he looks with that extravagant hair, he's more than capable to create near perfect clones, as he offered Edwina to "revive" Irene, but also is the responsible of creating the Diva and the Feast Comet clones at the petition of Anthem, making him one of its human followers. *'Kai': Kai is a woman who works for the entertainment business, she's one of the many involved in the tournament as a model as a request. However her real motivation is that she would won money for donations and return to her planet, in fact she's an Arcana incognito to dispatch and kill Maya Akatsuki. *'Luigi': A Chef, he's the one who gives food to Shin Geminia were as she was in problems due to her relationships with other people, he protects her like if she's his daughter, he's the uncle of Edwina and Irene Castle from their mother's part and acquaintance of Mark Holly-Grayson. His restaurant is called Tri-Sabores. *'Rain': She's Leon Mercury's Ally, manager and mentor despite her younger age. She dresses in all pink and is always happy in every moment, she talks for Leon sometimes when he doesn't want to talk, She eats a lot of food without getting fat for a reason. She appears in Leon's Specials as an avid Gunner, she's also seen as a bad cook and she knows how awful her cooking is. *'Ash': The newest recruit of the FEAST team, he's quirky and friendly with everyone, he also works as the other bartender in Mark's bar when the latter is doing presidential duties, he's also a great sniper, a cabbie, a janitor, etc. *'Antiphon': Or Antiphony, he's known as the narrator of the story, but also one of Dark Anthem's servants, he has a wary relationship with the human race and he personally wants them to be extinct, but the irony is that he's just a human with powered sorcerer powers. He's very old looking. *'Madame Guile': Madame Guile is a member of Dark Anthem's crew, she's an old woman with an expertise in saying words rather than fighting for herself, she's probably the most nicest member of the group, giving words of support to Sienna and her allies, but also giving hints to Blake to how to defeat Leon, etc. *'Cyrus': A mysterious boy from the altered past. *'Luna': A mysterious woman from the altered past. *'"Mr. K"': (Real name unknown): A famous foreign teacher who is friends with Gavin Albain, he's 40-years old, and is the producer seen in Leon's story, also is a well known mechanic, to the point that he helps Leon for repairs in his machine when needed. He's also the one who gave the stylized bike to Sienna as seen in the Original Set II Prologue. *'Caprice Santana': One of the mission control members of FEAST Team. Quirky, funny and timid. She uses skate shoes and falls down to the enemy, she's 24-years old and is close friend of Shawn. *'Death Slayer': A boy with pointy ears and a member of the NEO royal family as Milo's bodyguard, in this game, he guides the Guest characters to do their own to get back to their origins. Guest from ''Devil's Eye'', and the only one who is not playable. Super Forms *'Knight-Warrior Ragnarök': Originally featured as a myth in the canon games, this form is adopted by Cadenza, it has many robotic features. Albeit originally a man took this form. This form has a laser sword and many guns in the extremities, its disadvantage is that she has some slow attacks. Introduced in Mighty. *'Super Rhyme/Pre-Anthem Act 3': The super form of Rhyme after absorbing either Geminia or Snow the Ballerina (the first happened in the story mode). It is slower than many of the characters, but its powers are above average. Introduced in the Vanilla version as of Act 3 as the sole boss. It has a combination of biologic weapons and robotic motifs. *'Void-Type Nemesis': The form that Sienna takes after leaving the rage in the earlier Acts and sadness and has a more straight-faced and focused in positivism. She has lasers, cutting weapons and is faster than Sienna with the cost of lower life and duration, unlike a Cyber Suit, this form involves the entire body even increasing her height. Introduced in Revolution. Returning Playable The Original Arcade list is: Voice List *Sienna Travers (Feast of the Black Strings) Savage - Yuko Goto *Blake Snider (Feast of the Black Strings) Yong Bosch - Jun Fukuyama *Eliza Sampson (Feast of the Black Strings) Glass - Junko Takeuchi *Jonathan Travers (Feast of the Black Strings) George - Takahiro Sakurai *Gavin Albain (Feast of the Black Strings) Hebert - Nobutoshi Canna *Zelda Grayson (Feast of the Black Strings) Fitzgerald - Yu Asakawa *Rose Belladonna (Feast of the Black Strings) Marie Cabanos - Rie Kugimiya *Mildred Albain (Feast of the Black Strings) Davis - Hitomi Nabatame *Shawn Grayson (Feast of the Black Strings) Staley - Kazuyuki Okitsu *Roger Masters (Feast of the Black Strings) Lang - Takashi Kondo *Ameth (Feast of the Black Strings) Platt - Yuriko Fuchizaki *Jazz Milford (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Landa - Ami Koshimizu *Reed (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Hampton - Tetsu Inada *Melody (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Vee - Nana Mizuki *Lucas White (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Papenbrook - Masatomo Nakazawa *Wilhelm Krone (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Silverstein - Toshiyuki Morikawa *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) O'Brien - Tomokazu Seki *Orion (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) Acaba - Daisuke Ono *Cadenza in Japan (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) Kopp - Sachi Kokuryu *Adel Albain (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) Mercer - Tomokazu Sugita *Mariya Azarova (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) Hillis - Aki Toyosaki *Grant "Odysseus" Decker (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) Diskin - Kaito Ishikawa *Mondo Kitsch (Arcana Warriors) Regal - Junichi Kanemaru *Genesis (Arcana Warriors) Lee - Yumi Hara *Reflect (Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND) Robinson - Yuki Matsuoka *Caesar (White Void: The Memories) *Maya Akatsuki (Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul) *Perseus (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *Andromeda (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *Zeta Sextus (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') The Time released characters (Starting to use in March 15, 2017) *Aurelius Krueger (Feast of the Black Strings) Seitz - Koichi Yamadera *Joker (Arcana Warriors) Riegel - Fumiko Orikasa *Ballerina (Feast of the Black Strings) Lee - Makiko Ohmoto The console additions: *Valeria Lane ([[VSRFX (video game)|''VSRFX]]) in Arcade Since May 19, Hidden and DLC for the CS version. *Dr. Gottfried "Geoffrey" Bell (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') *Tusk/Melanie (White Void: The Memories) *Lloyd Flynn-Amador (Feast of the Black Strings) [ - Junichi Suwabe] *Rock Donovan Snider (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Blum - Naoya Uchida *Anita Falcon (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Strassman - Miki Ito *Vela (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *Claudius (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) *Ofelia White (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Post - Megumi Toyoguchi The boss: *Rhyme (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') -Final Boss- in AC/Playable in CS The Mighty/Console Exclusive additions: *Emily Fontaine (The Adventures of Vanessa) in CS Hidden and DLC, Available in Arcade Since July 21 *Alto/Polaris Raiden (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') in CS DLC, Arcade Since September 18 *Letizia Fen Ling (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) McKenzie-Austin - Ayano Yamamoto in Mighty/Free DLC, Arcade Since October 31 *Shin Geminia/Phase 9 (Feast of the Black Strings) in CS Free DLC, Arcade Since December 20 *Vladimir "Vlad" Arcos (Dark Masters of the Night) in CS Hidden and DLC, Arcade Since December 20 *Leon Mercury (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') in Mighty/DLC, Arcade Since January 10 *Freed Lenoir (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) Kramer - Tsuyoshi Koyama in Mighty/Free DLC, Arcade Since January 10 *Kiyo Kamiya (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) in CS Hidden and DLC, Arcade Since February 14 *Alison Evans (Dream Revolution) in CS Hidden and DLC, Arcade since February 14 The Revolution Additions/Extra DLC: *Beltarn Camus (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') Arcade Since April 5 *Jam Winchester (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') Arcade Since April 5 Assist Aside of the Super Aura, a new mechanic is introduced as the "assists". Many of them have different functions. Their voice tracks are from older games. *Sebastian von Stroheim (Feast of the Black Strings) Stone - Bin Shimada *Mark Holly (Feast of the Black Strings) Blanc - Takaya Kuroda *Karen Ludenberg (Feast of the Black Strings) Platt - Yuko Kaida *Blair Turner (Feast of the Black Strings) Bailey - Mai Kadowaki *Maravilla Trio (Feast of the Black Strings) Vincent/Ashly Burch/Yuri Lowenthal - Yuichi Nakamura/Tomoe Hanba/Takuya Eguchi *Ron Sampson (Feast of the Black Strings) Price - Unsho Ishizuka *Nia Albain (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Villard - Chie Nakamura *Rachel Hills (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Robinson - Yoko Asada *Troy Smith (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Hebert - Hiroki Takahashi *Brent Lenoir (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Oliver - Hidenari Ugaki *Emilia Tremaine (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) Sheh - Kanako Kondo *Cornelius Falcon (Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND) Erholtz - Susumu Chiba *Sara Milford (Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND) -Revolution Only- *Martha Snider/Shade Prism 1 (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Noji - Kikuko Inoue *Francine Travers/Shade Prism 2 (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) Hoffman - Kotono Mitsuishi *Astro (Arcana Warriors) Yong Bosch - Tatsuhisa Suzuki *Grim (Arcana Warriors) Mercer - Sho Hayami *Sol (Arcana Warriors) Ruff - Chinatsu Akasaki *Fortuna (Arcana Warriors) Higgins - Yukari Tamura *Giant (Arcana Warriors) Woren - Kenta Miyake *Lune (Arcana Warriors) Emery - Wataru Hatano *Jay (Arcana Warriors) Platt - Rie Tanaka *Solo and Rosa (Arcana Warriors) Kent and Carrie Keranen - Yuji Ueda and Miki Nagasawa *Cross (Arcana Warriors) Lowenthal - Yoshimasa Hosoya *Kaiser (Arcana Warriors) St. Peter - Ryuzaburo Otomo *Genius (Arcana Warriors) Stone - Norio Wakamoto *Magus (Arcana Warriors) Epcar - Tessho Genda *Kaiserin (Arcana Warriors) Ann Taylor - Atsuko Tanaka *Rahibe (Arcana Warriors) Sheh - Yuko Minaguchi *Torres (Arcana Warriors) McKenzie-Austin - Mariko Koda *Cart (Arcana Warriors) Miller - Romi Park *Joe (Arcana Warriors) Vincent - Hikaru Midorikawa *Shade (Arcana Warriors) Strassman - Sayaka Ohara *Dee (Arcana Warriors) Seitz - Tomokazu Seki *Axel (Arcana Warriors) O'Brien - Keiichi Nanba *Ninian (Arcana Warriors) Jayne - Sanae Kobayashi *Sena (Arcana Warriors) Villard - Yuka Terasaki *Alicia Blake Snider (''The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) Hood - Saki Fujita *Leonard Travers (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) Daymond - Tomoaki Maeno *Harmony Albain (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) Landa - Satsuki Yukino *Mike (Black Blood et Cadenza Storyteller) Michael Richardson - Kenji Nomura *Martin (Black Blood et Cadenza Storyteller) del Rio - Soma Saito *Celeste (Black Blood et Cadenza Storyteller) Strong - Kanae Ito *Rufus (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) Siddall - Miyuki Sawashiro *Aemilius (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) Stephen Prince - Kappei Yamaguchi *Dr. Arc (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') -Console/Mighty- *Kai (Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul) -Mighty- *Rain (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') -Mighty- *Mu Duodecimus (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') -Mighty- *Lars Jagger (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! Z Edition) -Mighty- Haberkorn - Michael Shitanda *Mr. K (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') -Revolution Only- *Caprice Santana (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') -Revolution Only- *Ash (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'') -Revolution Only- *Irma Sierra (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! ZZ Edition) -Revolution- NPC *Anthem -Story Mode True Final Boss- in AC/Playable in CS as Rhyme's Super Form *Knight-Warrior Ragnarök -Cadenza's Super Form- in CS *Zero-Cross Warrior Nemesis -Sienna's Super Form- in CS *Sibylla (Maya's companion) *The other Ballerinas/os Troupe Ann Taylor and Eden Riegel - Junko Takeuchi and Kanako Kondo *Void (As Mondo's fusee) Riegel - Junichi Kanemaru *Maxima Firestone (Mentioned/Passing mention) *Computer-01 Cosmos Palencia - Yuka Nishigaki *Computer-02 Chaos Miller - Takako Honda *Francine Travers *Martha Snider *Fernanda Santos (Bernie Santos in Japan) Davis - Minami Takayama *Nicholas D'Arcy (Nick Darcy in Japan) Clarke - Fuminori Komatsu *Brutus/Mu Duodecimus: Zeta's friend, is more tactical and less focused in fighting. *Dr. Geoffrey Bell: Former Scientist of Firestone, has a scarred face and white hair. (Playable in the CS ver.) *Claudius: A survivor of the Sages. (Playable in the CS ver.) *Rufus (Passing mention) *Aemilius (Passing mention) *Sara Milford Robinson - Yu Shimamura *Serena Travers (Passing mention) Goodson - Toshiko Fujita *Edwina Castle: Irene's sister, a nice girl. *Alto/Polaris Raiden: A mysterious gentleman and Bounty Hunter. *Dr. Bane Elizabeth McGlynn - Urara Takano *Arche Marshall - Akiko Yajima *Irene Castle: Already deceased, sister of Edwina. *Rain: A woman who joins Leon, she also assists him. *Divine (also a boss) Spencer - Koji Yusa *Older Caesar Thornton - Shuichi Ikeda *Older Melanie Ann Taylor - Mayumi Tanaka *Security guards *People from Farheim *Schiel's Army force *Zombies *Deus Ex Machina (also a boss) *FEAST Comet (also a boss) *Diva (also a boss) *Beltran Camus *Madame Guile *Antiphon *Mr. K *Caprice Santana Mecha Old *Type-Y Ragnarök (Sienna) -Ragnarök- *Type-Chaos Ragnarök (Blake) -Ragnarök- *Type-Cosmos Ragnarök (Eliza) -Ragnarök- *Golem Trident Cross (Jonathan) -Zero- *Alto Striker Weiss (Gavin) -Zero- *The Beryl (Zelda) -Crystal- *The Ruby (Rose) -Crystal- *Rendez-Vous (Mildred) -Zero- *Combat Glass (Shawn) -Crystal- *Verde Bomber Ultra (Roger) -Zero- *Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi (Ameth) -Hybrid- *Quartz (Jazz) -Crystal- *Type-Z Ragnarök (Reed) -Ragnarök- *Vivid Fantasy (Lucas) -Hybrid- *Amadeus Requiem (Wilhelm) -Hybrid- *Chariot Beast A (Hiro) -Zero- *Lapis-Lazuli (Orion) -Crystal- *Golden Tooth (Cadenza) -Zero- *Malachite (Adel) -Crystal- *Hallbard (Mariya) -Zero- *Onyx Heart Tower (Odysseus) -Crystal- *Judgment (Genesis) -Arcana- *The World (Mondo) -Arcana- *Heavy Doll (Ballerina) -God- *Sky Rider (Rock) -Zero- *Razor Anita Custom (Anita) -Military- *Emperor's Trance R (Aurelius) -Hybrid- *The Fool (Joker) -Arcana- *Violet Bird (Letizia) -Crystal- *The Smasher (Freed) -Zero- *Death Fantasy (Ofelia) -Hybrid- New *White Void (Caesar) -Ancient- *Dark Void (Tusk) -Ancient- *BlackJack (Maya) -Arcana- *Bell Ring (Melody) -Crystal- *The Platinum (Perseus) -Ragnarök- *Palladium Stampede (Andromeda) -Zero- *Rhodium Megaton (Vela) -Hybrid- *Galactic Blue (Zeta) -Hybrid- *Shin Crimson Velvet (Reflect) -Zero- *Shadow Dragon (Geoffrey) -Ancient- *Fire Engine (Lloyd) -Crystal- *Tank Runner (Claudius) -Hybrid- *Night Fighter (Rhyme) -Ragnarök-* *Star Saber (Leon) -Zero-* *Type-X Ragnarök (Alto) -Ancient-* *Anthem (itself) -Ancient God-* *Valkyrie Ragnarök (???) -Ancient-* *Shadow Ragnarök (Shin Geminia) -Ragnarök-* *Valkyrie Anthem of the Feast Anthem Ragnarök (???) -Ancient Ragnarök-* *Smasher Exodus (Valeria) -Zero-** *Diavolo Kaiser (Emily) -Hybrid-** *Bloodlust (Vlad) -Hybrid-** *HADES Unit Mega-02 (Kiyo) -Military-** *Emerald (Alison) -Crystal-** *Poison Blast (Beltran) -Zero-* *The Sapphire (Jam) -Crystal-* *Anthem Dragon -God-*** *Anthem Beast -God-*** *Original Anthem -God-*** (*) Unlockable or DLC. (**) Guest/non-canon (***) Boss only Aura Colors The Playable Characters will have a Super Aura, a powerful form that aside of sideshow, will give the character powerful skills for a certain period of time, more damage taken, lasts longer and is stronger. *Sienna Travers Aura Color: Yellow *Blake Snider Aura Color: Blue *Jonathan Travers Aura Color: Violet *Eliza Sampson Aura Color: Indigo *Gavin Albain Aura Color: Red *Zelda Grayson Aura Color: Green *Rose Belladonna Aura Color: Orange *Mildred Albain Aura Color: Crimson *Shawn Grayson Aura Color: Lime Green *Roger Masters Aura Color: Cerise *Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador Aura Color: Lavender *Jazz Milford Aura Color: Brown *Reed Aura Color: Jet Black *Melody Aura Color: Ivory *Lucas White Aura Color: Cyan *Wilhelm Krone Aura Color: Purple *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz Aura Color: Beige *Orion Aura Color: Desert Sand *Cadenza Aura Color: Gainsboro *Adel Albain Aura Color: Dark Orange *Mariya Azarova Aura Color: Catalina Blue *Grant "Odysseus" Decker Aura Color: Bronze *Genesis Aura Color: Onyx *Mondo Kitsch Aura Color: Ghost White *Reflect Aura Color: Fuchsia *Caesar Aura Color: Golden *Maya Akatsuki Aura Color: Magenta *Perseus Aura Color: Vermilion *Andromeda Aura Color: Teal *Zeta Sextus (Claudia in ZZ Edition) Aura Color: Dark Blue *Aurelius Krueger Aura Color: Gray *Joker Aura Color: Ash Gray *Ballerina Aura Color: White *Dr. Gottfried "Geoffrey" Bell Aura Color: Black Bean *Tusk/Melanie Aura Color: Silver *Lloyd Flynn-Amador Aura Color: Lust Red *Rock Donovan Snider Aura Color: Charcoal *Anita Falcon Aura Color: Spanish Blue *Vela Aura Color: Baby Blue *Claudius Aura Color: Carmine *Ofelia White Aura Color: Aureolin *Rhyme (Cyrus in ZZ Edition) Aura Color: Platinum *Alto/P. Raiden Aura Color: Dim gray *Shin Geminia Aura Color: Cyber Yellow *Letizia Fen Ling Aura Color: Mint *Leon Mercury Aura Color: Dark Purple *Freed Lenoir Aura Color: Lava *Valeria Lane Aura Color: Sapphire *Emily Fontaine Aura Color: Ruby *Vlad Arcos Aura Color: English Violet *Alison Evans Aura Color: Harlequin *Kiyo Kamiya Aura Color: Cerulean *Beltran Camus Aura Color: Poison Green *Jam Winchester Aura Color: Pink *Lars Jagger Aura Color: Flame *Irma Sierra Aura Color: Viridian *Anthem (Rhyme in ZZ Edition) Aura Color: Black Color Gallery Color_icon_yellow.png|Yellow - Sienna Color_icon_blue.png|Blue - Blake Color_icon_violet.png|Violet - Jonathan Color_icon_indigo.png|Indigo - Eliza Color_icon_red.png|Red - Gavin Color_icon_green.png|Green - Zelda Color_icon_orange.png|Orange - Rose Color_icon_crimson.png|Crimson - Mildred Color_icon_lime.png|Lime - Shawn Color_icon_cerise.png|Cerise - Roger Color_icon_lavender.png|Lavender - Ameth Color_icon_brown.png|Brown - Jazz Color_icon_jet.png|Jet Black - Reed Color_icon_ivory.png|Ivory - Melody Color_icon_cyan.png|Cyan - Lucas Color_icon_purple.png|Purple - Wilhelm Color_icon_beige.png|Beige - Tristan Color_icon_desert_sand.png|Desert Sand - Orion Color_icon_gainsboro.png|Gainsboro - Cadenza Color_icon_dark_orange.png|Dark Orange - Adel Color_icon_catalina_blue.png|Catalina Blue - Mariya Color_icon_bronze.png|Bronze - Odysseus Color_icon_onyx.png|Onyx - Genesis Color_icon_ghost_white.png|Ghost White - Mondo Color_icon_fucshia.png|Fuchsia - Reflect Color_icon_gold.png|Golden - Caesar Color_icon_magenta.png|Magenta - Maya Color_icon_vermilion.png|Vermilion - Perseus Color_icon_teal.png|Teal - Andromeda Color_icon_dark_blue.png|Dark Blue - Zeta Color_icon_gray.png|Gray - Aurelius Color_icon_ash_gray.png|Ash Gray - Joker Color_icon_white.png|White - Ballerina Color_icon_black_bean.png|Black Bean - Bell Color_icon_silver.png|Silver - Tusk Color_icon_lust_red.png|Lust Red - Lloyd Color_icon_charcoal.png|Charcoal - Rock Color_icon_azul.png|Spanish Blue - Anita Color_icon_baby_blue.png|Baby Blue - Vela Color_icon_carmine.png|Carmine - Claudius Color_icon_aureolin.png|Aureolin - Ofelia Color_icon_platinum.png|Platinum - Rhyme Color_icon_dim_gray.png|Dim Gray - Alto Color_icon_cyber_yellow.png|Cyber Yellow - Geminia Color_icon_mint.png|Mint - Letizia Color_icon_dark_purple.png|Dark Purple - Leon Color_icon_lava.png|Lava - Freed Color_icon_poison_green.png|Poison Green - Beltran Color_icon_pink.png|Pink - Jam Color_icon_flame.png|Flame - Lars Color_icon_viridian.png|Viridian - Irma Color_icon_sapphire.png|Sapphire - Valeria Color_icon_ruby.png|Ruby - Emily Color_icon_english_violet.png|English Violet - Vlad Color_icon_harlequin.png|Harlequin - Alison Color_icon_cerulean.png|Cerulean - Kiyo Color_icon_black.png|Black - Anthem Theme Songs : See also: 2nd Sign: The Mighty Soundtrack The songs will be reused of the original version for the case of the Veterans (except for Orion), while Cadenza retains Violence with Style. Andromeda takes Orion's original theme. Maya has Harbinger as her super theme. And Alto/Polaris Raiden has Cadenza's older theme, Geminia has new remix of her Fight it Out theme, with arrangement made by the music team of the First Game, whereas Guest characters get arranged Hard Rock and Speed Metal themes by the music team of the Second Game. Stages Half of the stages are returning. Here are some of the new ones. New stages *''Monster Truck Scene'' *''Back Land (A Capriccio)'' *''New Concert Hall'' *''Eternal Road (Howling Soul version) *''Lost Paradise *''Gallia Kingdom -Enter-'' *''Hellfire'' *''Altar'' *''Amusement Park'' *''Linoa Board Palace'' *''World Tournament'' *''The Gates of the Otherworld'' *''Deserted City -Nameless-'' *''The Satellite from Farheim'' *''Purgatory'' *''Purgatory -Eden- (only available in Cadenza's Episode Mode in AC, console unlockable) *''Final Bout ''(Final boss Stage/Unlockable) *''Purple Hill *''The Age of Harbinger (Unlockable) *''Casino Land 3 *''Darktown Flashback'' *''Darktown II'' *''Disco Dance in Battlefield (Revolution Only) *''Fear and Loathing in Los Valles ''(Revolution Only) *''Phantom Phoenix from VSRFX ''(Unlockable) *''Aslada Castle from TAOV ''(Unlockable) *''Flying Victory Manor from DMotN ''(Unlockable) *''Duodecim's Ruins from DR ''(Unlockable, Revolution Only.) *''Tokyo in Rain from CM ''(Unlockable) Old *''The Friends of Holly's Bar (Inside) *''Wrestling Ring'' *''Dancing Stage'' *''Training Stage'' (Original Training Stage) *''The Beach'' (Day) *''The Tiger and Dragon Dojo'' *''Luxendria City Day'' *''Luxendria City Night'' *''Imperial City Center'' *''Outside of the Central City'' *''New Musica Cathedral'' *''FEAST Hangar'' *''The World (Unlockable) *''Paradiso ''(Unlockable) *''Underworld ''(Unlockable) *''Endless City (only available in Maya's Episode Mode in AC, console since start) *''Dark Dungeon'' (only available in Caesar's Episode Mode in AC, console since start) *''Car Station (Revolution Only) *''Firestone Laboratories ''(Revolution Only) Menu Layout *Arcade: Play a series of eight stages. Includes Player side and button configuration in the select. (Arcade Version is Episode Mode) *Versus: Play against a friend or the CPU. (Arcade Version is Sparring) *Team Battle: Play a Team Battle. *Mecha/Robot: Play a mecha battle series, with or without a friend. *Training: Practice your skills. *Tutorial: A Beginner's guide to the game and its characters. *Trial: Play the characters' moves, Basic Moves, Specials, Fantastic Combos, Ultimate Finales and combinations. *Gallery: Listen to music, displays images and etc. *Library: Basically the same as the first game, with some story modifications and additional events. *Story Mode: Enjoy the story mode, in here is continued and divided by two Arcs. ''Gallia Kingdom's Mysteries ''and ''Original Set Final/II. And a side story relating the adventures of the Arcana Warriors. *Online/Lobby: Play against other players in the world. Lobbies per country. *Options: Screen, button configuration, volume, language, etc. *Color Editing: Do it yourself color Swaps! Demo Like in the first game, there will be a demo to be released in Q1 2017. Downloading the Demo, allows early access to Alto with a discount of 1 dollar. (It Cost 1,99$ and the discount is for just 0,99$) *9 Characters: Rhyme (boss), Valeria, Adelard, Cadenza, Blake, Sienna, Jonathan, Eliza and Mondo. *9 Mecha: Night Fighter, Smasher Exodus, Malachite, Golden Tooth, Type-Chaos Ragnarök, Type-Y Ragnarök, Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, Golem Trident, The World. *9 Stages: Friends of Holly's Bar - Inside, Casino Land, Linoa Board Palace, New Concert Hall, Lost Paradise, Purple Hill, Amusement Park - Day, Purgatory (Training Stage only), Final Bout (Can't be selected). *One game control available: Standard / Simple (New 3DS only) Modes Available: Arcade Mode (6 stages only with a boss), Versus Mode (Limit of 9 victories), Training Mode (12 Min. Limit). Try limit in the New 3DS version: Unlimited. (The previous game had 30 tries). Only Available in: North America, Mexico, Chile, Europe, Japan, Australia, New Zealand. And English Only for all Regions but Japan (Which has Japanese). Fictitious Voice List New Characters and changes Only. Guest Characters are recycled voices from Cross Code series, originals are recycled from the first game except for some following cases, in the case of Death Slayer, he has re-recorded lines due to his nature as an NPC, not yet confirmed as a playable. *Sienna: Kira Buckland (Alto's Mighty Episode Mode only.) *Caesar: Quinton Flynn / Shotaro Morikubo *Maya: Cherami Leigh / Kana Ueda *Perseus: Gideon Emery / Katsuyuki Konishi *Andromeda: Marcella Lentz-Pope / Seiko Yoshida *Vela: Shelby Lindley / Nao Toyama *Claudius: Michael Sorich / Hideyuki Tanaka *Tusk: Julie Ann Taylor / Yukari Tamura *Lloyd: Crispin Freeman *Cassius/Zeta Sextus: Valerie Arem / Sayaka Ohara *Dr. Geoffrey Bell: Sean Schemmel / Shinobu Matsumoto *Polaris Raiden/Alto: David Vincent / Koichi Tochika *Leon Mercury: Kaiji Tang / Ryotaro Okiayu *Beltran: Roger Craig Smith / Kenyu Horiuchi *Jam Winchester: Stephanie Lemelin / Naomi Shindo *Dr. Arc: Charlie Schlatter / Daisuke Hirakawa *Brutus/Mu Duodecimus: Yuri Lowenthal / Yuto Kazama *Sibylla: Rena Strober / Kaoru Morota *Kai: Kari Wahlgren / Noriko Hidaka *Edwina: Xanthe Huynh / Inori Minase *Irene: Debi Derryberry / Haruka Tomatsu *Luigi: Mike Pollock / Akio Ohtsuka *Rain: Michelle Ruff / Mariko Kouda *Ash: Ben Diskin / Osamu Hosoi *Antiphon: Charles Martinet / Toshihiko Seki *Madame Guile: Fryda Wolff / Naoko Matsui *Mr. K: Mike McFarland / Kisho Taniyama *Caprice Santana: Danielle Judovits / Satomi Sato *Shin Geminia: Kira Buckland / Yuko Goto *Rhyme: Paula Cáceres / Mutsumi Tamura *Valeria: Karen Strassman / Mitsuki Saiga *Emily: Laura Bailey / Makiko Ohmoto *Vlad: Chris Kent / Ryo Horikawa *Kiyo: Johnny Yong Bosch / Hiro Shimono *Alison: Melissa Fahn / Mayumi Shintani *Death Slayer: Bryce Papenbrook / Makoto Tsumura *Irma Sierra: Carrie Keranen / Eri Nakao *Anthem: Paula Cáceres (Battle Voice, AC), Michelle Ruff (CS, Cyrus), Johnny Yong Bosch (As Blake) / Jun Fukuyama (As Blake), Mutsumi Tamura (CS, Cyrus) *Announcer: Paula Cáceres (Re-recorded lines, deeper voice than in the original, credited under real name.) *Mysterious Narrator: Charles Martinet / Toshihiko Seki Flyer/Cover Flyer - Second Sign AC ver. The Second Sign Flyer features Maya Akatsuki in the Right and Caesar in the Left with BlackJack and White Void. With the center is Type-Y Ragnarok and Zeta Sextus mask. With the row featuring Blake, Cadenza, Sienna, Eliza, Nathan. Cover - Provisional International ver. Just the logo with a white background Cover - Second Sign Western CS ver. Shows Phase 9's face in the right and the logo in the left with a black background featuring the newcomers of Arcade and Consumer Versions. (Reflect, Caesar, Maya, Perseus, Andromeda, Bell, Vela, Claudius, Zeta, Alto and Rhyme) Cover - Second Sign Mighty Japanese CS ver. The Japanese version includes the newcomers in an action film style. With Gavin, Zelda, Blake, Sienna, Jonathan, Eliza and Rose, and another row features Genesis, Adel, Mondo, Cadence and Luke. And the logo. In a Black and Red cover with Rhyme, Alto, and Leon in the middle. The Wii U, N3DS and Zeo has the black box. Cover - Second Sign CS ver. Special Edition. Anthem's "rainbow metallic feathered" winged Golden mech form appears in a white background, featuring the five guest characters. Flyer - Mighty ver. Alto, Leon and Vlad are in the center, while Valeria, Geminia, Rhyme and Emily are in the left, up-center and the right respectively. With a Number "5" in Valeria's Soccer uniform and a "10" in Emily's Basketball uniform. Alluding to their franchise anniversaries. Whereas Vlad has a Baseball uniform with the Arcos name and a Number "7", Kiyo has a badminton uniform, Freed and Letizia face each other. Cover - In-Verse All-Stars Golden Selection (Revolution). Rhyme's face is seen with Anthem's eyes, whereas Sienna has her spoiler Anthem-like form, Blake, Eliza, Jonathan, Rose, Gavin and Zelda are seen in their band outfits, also Ameth, Adel, Roger, Mildred, Luke, Ofelia, Shawn, Jazz, Tristan, Wilhelm, Aurelius, Anita, Rock, Lloyd and Ballerina appear and the Ragnarok is in the center. Flyer - Revolution ver. Beltran and Jam face Alto and Sienna, while Blake faces Leon in a concert-like stage, and Alison is fighting Kiyo. Gallery Small Portraits Credits to Selfy/Dreamselfy Sienna_selfy_by_pauly_kun-d9tlv8o.png|Sienna, the main protagonist. Genesis_selfy_by_pauly_kun-d9tly9c.png|Genesis, the deuteragonist. Cadenza_selfy_by_pauly_kun-d9srk4r.png|Cadenza, the tritagonist. Blake_selfy_by_pauly_kun-d9txmpw.png|Blake, the main male protagonist. Gavin_selfy.png|Gavin. Reed_selfy_by_pauly_kun-d9txjc2.png|Reed. Mondo_selfy_by_pauly_kun-d9txjcf.png|Mondo. Lars_selfy.png|Lars. Irma_selfy.png|Irma. Rhyme_selfy_by_pauly_kun-d9y4b7z.png|Rhyme, the final antagonist. Super_Sienna_selfy.png|Super Sienna, post Nemesis. Duo Gallery Credits to Veggiestudio/PrinceofRedRoses - Rinmaru. 2nd_Sign_Poster_2nd_ver_2.png|Geminia and Rhyme 2nd_Sign_poster_1st.png|Blake and Sienna Beltran_and_Jam.png|Beltran and Jam Cover Gallery All "Provisional". 2S_PS4.jpg|PS4 Version Provisional NA 2S_XONE.jpg|XONE Version Provisional NA 2S_Wii_U.jpg|WIIU Version Provisional NA 2S_PSV.jpg|PSV Version Provisional NA 2S_N3DS.jpg|New 3DS Version Provisional NA 2S_PS4_EU.jpg|PS4 Version Provisional EU 2S_XONE_EU.jpg|XONE Version Provisional EU 2S_Wii_U_EU.jpg|WII U Version Provisional EU 2S_PSV_EU.jpg|PSV Version Provisional EU 2S_N3DS_EU.jpg|N3DS Version Provisional EU 2S_PS4_AU.jpg|PS4 Version Provisional AU 2S_XONE_AU.jpg|XONE Version Provisional AU 2S_Wii_U_AU.jpg|WIIU Version Provisional AU 2S_PSV_AU.jpg|PSV Version Provisional AU 2S_N3DS_AU.jpg|N3DS Version Provisional AU 2S_PS4_JP.jpg|PS4 Version Provisional JP 2S_XONE_JP.jpg|XONE Version Provisional JP 2S_Wii_U_JP.jpg|WIIU Version Provisional JP 2S_PSV_JP.jpg|PSV Version Provisional JP 2S_N3DS_JP.jpg|N3DS Version Provisional JP Mobile/Portable Version Like the first game, it is confirmed as of April 14 that a sequel of the mobile adaptation is in development, continuing the story that is left of the previous Mobile game, with a KOF/Skullgirls-esque system. It includes 46 of the 54 characters, with no Assists ones. The Super Aura is the only function available of the new ones. The Story is basically, the re-awakening of Anthem, the god of creation and destruction that wants to destroy the world, but it will be stopped by three heroines, however, three bad guys join Anthem's league, Cyrus, Beltran, and Claudia. A new character, a ultra-problematic schoolgirl called Irma Sierra, who contrasts Lars' serious personality. Released in May 10, 2017 in the West, Europe and Australia, and October 31, 2017 in Japan. The Sequel is Referred as '''''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! ZZ Edition. Teams Albeit working in teams, Endings are Standalone for each character. Hero Team *Sienna Travers with Type-Y Ragnarök *Genesis with Judgement *Cadenza with Golden Teeth Platinum Team *Blake Snider with Type-Z Ragnarök *Lars Jagger with Tiger's Eye *Leon Mercury with Star Saber Black Strings Team *Jonathan Travers with Type-Chaos Ragnarök *Zelda Grayson with The Beryl *Rose Belladonna with The Ruby Boy Band Team *Aurelius Krueger with The Emperor R *Gavin Albain with Alto Striker Cross *Wilhelm Krone with Amadeus Requiem FEAST Team *Eliza Sampson with Type-Cosmos Ragnarök *Roger Masters with Verde Bomb *Ameth with Green Bomber: Do-Re-Mi Anthem Trio Team *Reed with Alzard *Melody with Ring Bell *Alto with Shadow Engine Arcana Warriors Team *Mondo Kitsch with The World *Joker with The Fool *Maya Akatsuki with Harbinger -Black Jack- Galia Kingdom Team *Orion with Lapiz Lazuli *Perseus with The Platinum Runner *Andromeda with Palladium Stampede Music Road Team *Freed Lenoir with The Smasher Exodus *Mariya Azarova with Hallbard *Odysseus with Onyx Heart Tower Titan Team *Mildred Albain with Rendez-Vous Alpha *Shawn Grayson with Combat Glass X *Alice von Stroheim with Crimson Velvet Knight Sports Team *Adel Albain with Malachite *Tristan Cruz with Chariot Beast Advanced *Luke White with Vivid Fantasy Veteran Team *Rock D. Snider with Sky Rider *Claudius with Tank Runner *Anita Falcon with Razor Anita Custom Bad Guys Team *Cyrus with Night Fighter *Beltran Camus with Poison Blast *Claudia with Galactic Blue Lady Fighters Team *Irma Sierra with Green Eagle *Ofelia White with Death Fantasy *Jazz Milford with Quartz Bosses *Caesar or Tusk (Mid-bosses, Random) with White Void or Black Void *Ballerina (Sub-Boss) with Heavy Doll *Rhyme (First form, Super Form, Mech form) NOTE: Here, Rhyme and Cyrus are not related and separate. List of allusions *Rhyme is based on Michael Jackson, even it has his Smooth Criminal color palette and one of its Stance changes are named Moonwalker ''in allusion to his trademark dance shot and 1988 movie. And its quote references another Michael Jackson song, ''Who is it? ''from the 1991 album ''Dangerous. *Bell's nickname "Cowboy from Hell", is based in the Pantera album and Song: Cowboys from Hell, released in 1990. *Alto's baton resembles the Eternal Sonata weapon of Frédéric Chopin. *Sienna's Hardline is also the name of an actual band. *''Shadow Dragon'' is also the subtitle of the remake of the first Fire Emblem ''game of the same name. *''Anthem may be a reference from both the musical composition for celebrations, national anthems, but also the Japanese band. *The narrator chant is based on Sonic Colors ''Wisp chanting when Sonic summons the Wisps. *Phase 9 is a reference to ''Dead Or Alive 5 Last Round ''Kasumi Clone Phase-4, but different idea. *The transformations are reference to ''Guilty Gear Xrd ''series Dragon Install Sol mode. *Aura Mode is quite similar to ''Blazblue Overdrives, only in looks. *The rival scenes are similar to the'' Street Fighter IV games, instead of just text of the previous game. *''Black Wall (Blake's new attack), is a song by Loudness, featured in The Law of Devil's Land album of 1983. *Leon Mercury's stage surname is based in Queen's legendary vocalist Freddie Mercury. **One of his attacks is Gravedance''r, a song from Velvet Revolver's ''Libertad ''(Freedom in Spanish), final album of the band with the late Scott Weiland. *Cassius (Zeta Sextus) is based (like many of the characters names), in the Roman Republic character (full name: Gaius Cassius Longinus), a Senator and one of the leading instigators to kill Gaius Julius Caesar, and the brother-in-law of Brutus (full name: Marcus Junius Brutus). *Many more references to real life things in the Story Mode. *The quick-time events are those similar to ''Asura's Wrath ''during some important, fight heavy cutscenes, and rhythm sections return for the sake of the classics. Opening/Ending Theme Songs *Project of the New World - Arcade Main theme *Z - Arcade Credits theme *Mighty - Ver. 2.0/Mighty theme *Ultimate Drive - Ultimate Finale theme. *Dawn - Console Story Mode Ending Credits theme. *The Second Sign - Trailer theme *FEAST Medley - Trailer theme *The End - Opening Console Version *Survivor - MAN WITH A MISSION - Opening Theme Console Mighty. *Rise Again - Crush 40 - Story Mode Staff Roll theme Re-rating to M and Controversy The game has been cited for Re-rating due to the fact that some story scenes contenples remorseless destruction, but with notable lack of blood, carnage and fanservice, swearing, glorifying Violence and insanity of some characters, in Japan. The game is censored to avoid being rated into "Z" (18+), such as dead bodies, the killings, etc. The Writer's reason to such a thing is that: "Like in the second canon game, I wanted to show that humans are remorseless dicks, evil, ambitious pricks, even the most poorer ones, their actions have the consequences to turn them into zombies. And also, killing a few good ones to make the player feel guilty because they're given an albeit forced opportunity to kill a playable character in-game, I want to make them cry, suffer, feel bad for such actions... In a nutshell, I "hate my fans" (If I ever have them.)." : ''See more: The FEAST Saga series/Censorship Languages *English *English (UK) *Spanish (Latin America) *Spanish (Spain) *French (Quebec) *French (France) *Portuguese (Brasil) *Portuguese (Portugal) *Italian *Deustch *Japanese* (*) Exclusive to the Japanese Release due to budget Adaptation *A 2-Episode OVA with 1-hour of duration each named The 2nd Sign - FEAST Battlefield Stories, with subtle differences from the game. *A Comic is published. Reception The game currently holds the second highest score in the series. With 93% of approbation. They praised the refined gameplay, faster mecha fights, and engaging music (despite many reused ones), but criticized the assist mechanics, calling them just for giggles and fun, and the story mode got mixed reactions due to the story being shocking, forced, stupid and ridiculous in many areas, compared to Black Strings Carnival: Last Song ''moments, and the true ending is considered as the biggest "WTF" of all among the series, even by the majority of In-Verse games standards, especially at being the end of the franchise. The characters model graphics part got criticized for being too "shiny", however, they liked the color approach. Awards *The game was selected by Pauly-kun as the second best fighting game in "''In-Verse: 10th Anniversary Book - Pauly-kun's Selection", only surpassed by Dream Revolution: Last Fire. Third place is VSRFX Origins. *The game was awarded "Fighting Game of the Year" in the 2015 Game Ideas Wiki Awards. Trivia *Like Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul ''and ''The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom ''the Japanese Rating is the Mature CERO D (17+), opposed to the CERO C (15+) that the first ''Fight it Out! ''received for Violence. However, ''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song ''rating was justified. **It was almost rated M for Mature in America, but not as of 2016, it is rated to M for a controversy for certain violent-heavy scenes in the game, fitting more into the Canon Games. **Even some attacks were altered in favor of less ''Mortal Kombat ''inspired moves. *This game will have assist characters with different functions. Healing, stealing energy, etc. *Zeta Maximus/Sextus has a different seiyuu rather than the previous game, because she might be another person. **Same case for Irene in English. **Sienna due to constraints changed to Geminia's voice in Alto's Arcade Mode and Mighty and Beltran's stories in ''Revolution. *Reflect's moveset is an anagram of Alice's and Sebastian's combined due to the absence of the two. (For Story Reasons or for being Assists.) **Shin Geminia has a completely revamped moveset. **Alison has some altered command imputs to adapt her to The FEAST Saga ones. *Genesis and Mondo's appearances are based on their Howling Soul ''attire rather than their ''Arcana Warriors ''appearance. But their alternative free costumes are their old attires. Joker remains almost unchanged except the fact that its red ponytail is here. **Snow the Ballerina and Jet changed Hair colors, due to the fact that they reflect their current personalities and roles and to match the boy ones. *The first game had 54 characters, were as this has 54 playable + 54 assists to choose from, making in total 108 characters, twice than the original. *Is the third official appearance of Valeria Lindbergh in another In-Verse work besides the crossovers and her own series, the first was in ''The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light ''in the Wii U version, the second was a girl with her likeness in ''The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King, and finally in Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight. Since she's the most "realistic" physical fighter, she gained the jump in highest distance skill, and is the only one that can break guard without being in Aura mode thanks to a Fantastic Combo that cost only half of a bar, she uses the Smasher Exodus as a canon foreigner, and due to the new game The Raven Crest - VSRFX Commemorating the 5th anniversary of the franchise. She will also appear in Crisis Moon III ''as a guest character, like Kiyo Kamiya is in 2nd Sign. *Emily Fontaine in the other hand, is her fourth official appearance outside of her series or Crossovers, besides being a bonus challenger in the 2009 version of ''Dreamers of the Road, Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul ''(The spy who Saya was talking) and ''Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight. She also appeared in Deviant Heroes. She uses an hybrid moveset and her character between her Super Battle ''and her ''Wind of the Night ''version of the character (Which combines technology, Super Aura, Alter forms), and uses a mech created exclusively for the occasion with the name of a Spin-off, as a coincidence Valeria from the sister franchise, is the 10th anniversary of the series as a whole with ''The Legend of Vanessa: Wind of the Night, just like the quite controversial Advent was the 5th anniversary game. *In Vlad's case, is meant to represent both Re: Vengeance ''and ''Dark Masters of the Night ''series rather than other characters, due to fitting in the game's setting more than the others and also trying to avoid easy predictions from the fans of the games, is one of the two guest characters that doesn't celebrate an anniversary season. *In Alison's case, she is meant to represent the ''Dream Revolution Saga ''series, she wasn't confirmed until the day of release, Tiberius and Agni were expected to appear in the first game, but scrapped for unknown reasons, instead, she enters in the sequel, is one of the two guest characters that don't celebrate an anniversary season. *Kiyo Kamiya's presence is basically a collaboration as part of the ''Cross Code saga, and Orange Soft is the Japanese distributor of the series and creator of the System 202: Endymion, the current Arcade Machine for 2nd Sign, specially from the Creator's request to do so. The HADES Unit Mega-02 was created especifically for this game in base of the creator's description, in exchange, Valeria is included in CMIII. *Like in all The FEAST Saga Games, the Japanese dub is only available in the JP Console versions, with Only the Arcana Warriors, the guest, and the Fight it Out originals can talk Japanese in all versions. *The final 2nd Sign scenario, alongside White Void, appear abridged in In-Verse All-Stars Versus. *The Guest characters hail due to Pauly-kun's petition and per tradition of In-Verse, that each Grand Finale, there is at least a cameo of another character. *Vanessa from TAOV series was planned, but instead she was placed into the Arcana Warriors 2 video game, due to the latter game being more "fitting" and less dark. *Lancelot Axel Spencer was meant to be the Re: Vengeance representative, but changed into Vlad to avoid easy predictions from the fans. *The game was originally focused in three scenarios, with Sienna (Hero), Cadenza (Neutral) and Genesis (Dark), but this was scrapped. Other Related Articles */Arcana Diary Final/ */Birthday Gift/ */Costumes/ */Episode Mode/ (In long term process) es: tl: ru: Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:2017 Category:2017 video games Category:2017 games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting game Category:Fighting Game Category:Fighting Crossover Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Zeo Games Category:GigaCom Games Category:PEGI 16 Category:USK 16 Category:CERO D Category:Science fiction Category:Action Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Original Crossover Category:Original Sequel Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:Steam Games Category:Steam